The Message
by skipster
Summary: Series of different Acts


°The Message°  
  
I was 12 when it all started happening. I remember mother screaming as she saw daddy fall to the floor, his glass of ice cold water dropping first and hitting to the floor as it smashed, letting the liquid smear the floor. Cold ice cubes following along with the puddle of lake on the floor. Then daddy. It was like he was dieing. He fell to the floor instantly. Nobody knew what happened. But I remember that it was my brother's 18th birthday party. Bunch of teenagers and my parents with their friends. I remember asking my mother, "Mommy? Are Daddies ears broken? Is that why he fell?" All I remember her saying was: "Derek, take your sister to her room. Occupy her while we load your father into the ambulance."  
  
It was all too quick. My brother quickly picking me up and walking through the dark halls of the mansion then up the stares and into his room. Setting me down onto his big bed and looking at me with frightened eyes. My own meeting up at his own as I tilted my head. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Big brother...?"  
  
"Shhh.." He shushes me all the time. And it gets kind of annoying. But he changed. As I stood up from the bed and almost made it to the window he grabbed me firmly by the wrist. Throwing my weak form over onto the bed. I screamed and cried. Thinking he was mad at me or something. But before I knew it he was slightly on top of me. Knees cradling my sides. Large bulky hand grasping my mouth. I had started my puberty earlier then most girls at school, and was wearing bras. His other hand over my right breast. Eyes tingling as I looked up at him with frightened eyes. He had tears too. But why? He did what he did...and was he not fascinated by his own actions. Tears burned my cheeks, turning them red, but not in embarrassment. I was slightly frightened...  
  
------  
  
When I was 15 I had settled through the life of having doctors coming into my home and visiting my father...weekly. It sucked a lot. But the only thing that had been bothering me that past years was my brother. He seemed to think that since he couldn't have sex with a girl his age he had to take it out on me. Yes, I lost my virginity that night of his birthday party. I didn't really enjoy it, but the past years we have been doing it a couple more times. He told me to never tell mother...and I didn't. She just wondered why I had gotten my period so early in my years. I got it when I was 13. She had hers...around 15 I think. And the cum in my panties...I think she suspected something. I had to tell her.  
  
So after school I rode my bike through the streets of old Tokyo. Pig tails flapping at the air as I sped through the cold wet streets. My Neck huddled up with the bright pink sweater, and light blue scarf I wore. As I arrived at her work I almost died. My brother's car was in the parking lot. Slowly getting off my bike I walked over to the back of the building, locking my bike up on the fence. I stepped in through the back door of the flower store, seeing my brother at the counter talking to a pretty girl. He flashed me a glance as I turned my head as I turned into the hallway and down into my mothers flowering office. Seeing her at the computer, big glasses grasping her cheeks I smiled and leaned onto the doorframe.   
  
"Mummy?" My usual squeaky voice evaporated into the air. Watching her turn her head as she continued to type out the plans of her next garden on the computer she tilted her head in questioning. "Mummy...I've been meaning to talk to...--" Just as I tried to finish my sentence my brother came and grasped my shoulder.  
  
"Oqii, your brothers been waiting for you so he can take you home. Daddies out tonight on a business trip to China. I'll be up all night so you two can go grab some pizza, or something." I frowned as my mother spoke her words, looking up at my brother with a sigh. I nodded and turned around and walked down the hall. Turning to the back of the small building I grabbed my bike turning it around and walked it along the dirty street to the front where my brother waited by his black Mitsubishi. He shook his head as he saw my bike.   
  
"you're going to have to leave that here Kid." I growled at him as I turned and walked it into the store and set it down in the back room with my mom then out in the car I went. Sitting in the passenger seat I bucked myself up and leaned over against the window. Paying no attention to my brother as he to entered the car and grasped my knee then slid it along my bare thigh pushing away my plaid school girl skirt, sighing I turned towards him. Giving the look. He gave a nod as if he knew what I was trying to say before I said it. And off we went. We stopped by to graph some pizza and rice cakes from the store then went home. We weren't living in New Tokyo. We were in the older one. The second older one of course. Where the attacks of Akira started. Then ended. I remember the boy. Tetsuo...he had so much rage in him. Maybe that was what Papi was going through.  
  
As we came home my brother stopped the car. I slowly unbuckled my seat belt and reached over to open the door. He locked them. I blinked and unlocked it. As I reached to open the door again. He locked all the doors again. I turned to look at him. "What the heck Naeem! Open the damn door!" I watched him shake his head and I frowned. He reached over, and with a quick few seconds he had me by the arm. Pulling me over as his seat moved back a bit from the driver's wheel. It took me awhile until I was finally in his lap. The erection of his penis slapping from under his pants and against my panties. I frowned, tears swelling up my pink cherry cheeks as he pushed them away with his thumb. We were well hidden beneath the shades of the trees. Besides, his car windows had those dark shades on them. I frowned, watching his large bulky hands pull the buttons of my blouse from their sockets. "Why today? It can't be today...I have a big project due tomorrow."  
  
"Your lying" I know you were going to tell mother. You can't. I need you." I turned my head away from him as he opened up my blouse from the bottom. Revealing the white cotton bra with bows underneath. He greedily grabbed the bra and unhooked it from the front grasping my b size breast. I let out a deep sigh and bit my lip. "Lets go inside, a lot easier in there. I bet." I didn't really want to go anywhere. He just wanted to make sure I was more comfortable. But I wouldn't be his slut anymore. I looked at him with the slightest frown before I buckled up everything on my upper form again. Unlocking his door and stepping out I walked quietly to the house doors....... To be continued 


End file.
